


Humano

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mike, Mystrade Monday Prompts, mentioned Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: En una tarde desapacible, Mycroft cae enfermo. ¿Se dejará cuidar por su DI más cercano?#22. "Let me help." - "Déjame/déjeme ayudar".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Humano

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Felices fiestas!

Con el día tronando desde que amaneció, Greg deseaba acabar su turno para meterse bajo las mantas. Ni siquiera cenaría después de tanto dulce navideño. Miró el reloj. Faltaban exactamente dos minutos menos que la última vez. Recogió los papeles desperdigados por la mesa y, al meterlos en el cajón, vio que el cordón izquierdo se había aflojado. Terminó de hacer el lazo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Él se golpeó con el escritorio.

—Auch —susurró. Llamaron de nuevo—. Vuelva mañana —la puerta se abrió y, frotándose la cabeza, vio gotear el inconfundible paraguas británico—. Venga ya —musitó.

—Me temo que no me ha llegado la actualización semanal, inspector —su cara guardaba una palidez más aguda que de costumbre.

—Ya no predico con sus reglas contra la intimidad, Mr. Holmes.

—¡Qué intimidad! ¡Soy su herma...! —una tos ronca le invadió. Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared. Su tez tomaba tintes bermellones con cada espasmo. Incluso se le escapó una lágrima.

Greg movió la silla hacia atrás, tan estruendoso que Mycroft levantó la mano para mantener la distancia. Así estuvo un buen rato, con el DI mirándole tras el escritorio, hasta que el teléfono sonó en el bolsillo interior del traje. Por un momento, el mayor de los Holmes dejó de toser. Suficiente para sacarlo. No tanto como para sostenerlo.

Cayó sobre la punta de su zapato y rebotó hasta el centro del despacho. Mycroft giró la cabeza hacia Lestrade y este fue a recogerlo. Nada más inclinarse, torció el gesto.

—Démelo —exigió, aún apoyado en la pared. Greg se levantó, viendo el teléfono a contraluz.

—¿Anthea? —Alargó la mano—. La pantalla está rajada.

—No cotillee mis llamadas perdidas —ahora fue él quien miró la pantalla con detenimiento. Lestrade se acordó del reloj. Con la mochila en la mano, observaba al hombre trajeado dando golpecitos al protector intacto, resoplando.

—Puede llamar desde el mío. No va a funcionar.

—Ya sé que no va a… —la tos le invadió de nuevo. Esta vez, agarró el teléfono con fuerza, aunque ya no sirviera de mucho.

…

Desde el asiento del conductor, Greg veía cómo Mycroft se quedaba dormido poco a poco, tosiendo mucho menos. Se alegró. Pronto lo dejaría en su casa, si es que salía en algún momento del laberinto de mansiones en el que se había metido.

—Columnas blancas, esta es —susurró.

Paró el motor. Se veía majestuosa, con grandes ventanales y un jardín que se perdía tras ella. Se habría conformado con la buhardilla de la tercera planta. Ya parecía más grande que su apartamento.

—¿Piensa secuestrarme? —escuchó desde atrás. Ajustó el retrovisor.

—Estoy acostumbrado a la cortesía Holmes. ¿Le ayudo a entrar o no quiere que me vea la reina Victoria? —El pasajero sonrió, casi inapreciable—. He venido hasta aquí, déjeme ayudar —vio cómo posaba el labio inferior sobre el pulgar—. O puedo dejarlo sentado en el banco del porche.

—Mycroft.

—¿Cómo?

—Llámame Mycroft.

—De acuerdo —carraspeó—. ¿Me dejas ayudarte ya?

Apoyado en su espalda, Greg estuvo a punto de cargarlo sobre ella. La tos volvió y subió los escalones de la entrada con dificultad. Por suerte para él, no le sacaba ni media cabeza.

Abrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, sin más indicaciones que negativas. Cuando por fin dio con la habitación de Mycroft, le dejó caer en la cama de golpe.

—Ay —se quejó, apagado. Lestrade tomaba aire mientras pensaba el siguiente paso—. La ropa —captó su atención— lo siguiente es cambiarme de ropa. —El DI tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar.

…

Cuando empezó el día en la soledad de su cama, no imaginó en lo más remoto de su ser que acabaría viendo los calzoncillos de Mycroft Holmes. El susodicho le había enviado a por un jarabe para la garganta, pero no le daría nada sin un profesional mediante. Así que llamó al suyo de confianza. Hasta que llegase, la idea de un vaso de leche caliente con miel para suavizarle la garganta se estaba convirtiendo en una ardua tarea. Desaparecida. Por más puertas que abría, la miel no estaba.

Volvió a la cama con el vaso de leche sin nada más. Podía ver los labios torcidos de Mycroft en la distancia.

—¿Y el jarabe?

—El médico está al llegar.

—¿Qué médico? —El timbre sonó. Lestrade dejó la palabra en la boca de Mycroft y la leche sobre el tapete de la mesita. Al volver, lo hizo con compañía.

—Hola, cuñado —el aliento de Mycroft escapó entre los labios con un siseo.

…

Durante la tensa auscultación, Greg consideró oportuno alejarse hasta el salón. En él, un sofá muy cómodo le llamaba entre sus mantas.

—¿Asma?

—No.

—¿Alergias?

—No.

—¿Sigues fumando?

—Sabes la respuesta.

—Entonces ya sabes la mía —sentenció John. Al examinarle la garganta, un golpe de tos aclaró las dudas—. No hay mucosidad y no se escuchan pitidos. Sin embargo, está bastante irritada. Te recetaré unas pastillas.

—¿Y me las darás tú, como a mi hermano?

John apretó los labios. Metió el material en el maletín y estiró el cuello de medio lado ante los atentos ojos.

—¿Sabes, Mycroft? Sherlock y yo estamos muy bien. Así que no lo estropees metiendo tu prominente nariz. Centra tu atención en Greg —apuntó con el maletín hacia el salón sin dejar de mirarle— que lleva toda la tarde aguantándote y ahora está tirado en el sofá —bajó el brazo y se quedó justo delante—. No pierdas el tiempo como lo hice yo. —Caminó hacia la puerta y, tras un largo silencio, lo escuchó en la lejanía.

—Lo consideraré.

—Mandaré a Mike con las pastillas —exclamó John, complacido—. No os beséis hasta que no mejores.

Una retahíla de protestas llegó a sus oídos aun fuera de la casa. Mycroft se quedó en la cama. Podía ver los pies de Greg sobresaliendo del sofá. Suspiró. ¿Sería posible? Las reglas del juego habían cambiado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y pásenlo lo mejor posible!


End file.
